


Tango with Death

by YunaBlaze



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Dancing, Death, Depression, Folklore, M/M, Samhain, Slice of Life, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze
Summary: When the moon is full and the forest creaks,Walk through the cemetery if you dare,For tonight, roam the spirits and the freaks,Wear a crimson cloak if you dare,For Death awaits you for a final dance...





	Tango with Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).

All Hallows’ Eve...

There were many interpretations to what this peculiar day meant, but its origin all boiled down to the same concept, the day when spirits mingled with the living from dusk to dawn. Be wary worn travelers on the road, be on guard protective parents in your home, and be fearful young children within your room, for tonight, there might be more tricks than treats awaiting you in the dark of the night.

Yet, despite all the whispered warning from many, a lonely figure continued forward, letting the faint light from the full moon above them be their guiding light through this ominous forest. Thin wisp-like clouds and gnarly branches blocked most of the moonlight, making it difficult for one’s eyes to see the path ahead of them, but the figure moved with determination. Soon enough, the traveler reached a clearer path with the skeleton trees parting away and a chilling breeze soon blew away the remaining clouds that hid the moon’s brilliant face.

Moonlight illuminated everything under its cool light, if anyone else was in the area, they would definitely paused to stare at the cloak of the traveler. In the shadow, it would be hard to make out the colour, but now that the moon had put the man under its spotlight, many would shuddered at the sight of it. On the night when spirits would roamed the earthly realm, none dared to cloak themselves in blood, for doing so invite as much as tempt malevolent souls to claim them. Yet this stranger wore a cloak that was red as blood and the direction he was heading towards was the resting place for the dead.

The man moved with purpose as he put his gloved hands on the worn and rusted iron gate of the cemetery. With a grunt, he roughly pushed it open, just enough to slip in. He pulled his cloak tighter around them as he shivered from the cold, ignoring how the wind whispered in a foreign tongue and mist clung onto his feet in their freezing grip. Step by step, he walked past weeping angels, mourning statues and ancient emblems to stop before a lonely grave on top of a hill. The tombstone was small, modest and worn, it greatly dwarfed by the huge tree behind it. The traveler knelt down to brush away the dead leaves and growing moss on the grave with great care until he could see the name and emblem of the tombstone. He traced the name delicately before pressing his forehead against the cold stone in sadness.

It had been a long time since the traveler had last visited this grave, yet the pain of losing his beloved was still as fresh as the day he watched his lover’s casket lowered into the earth. The man pulled off his red hood, revealing a scarred face that spoke of battles and tragedies. Short brown hair that was cleanly trimmed as his beard. A face that would have been considered handsome if not for that ugly scar that cut from his right jaw to his cheek like a lopsided grin.

Brown eyes stared at the tombstone sadly as he whispered, ‘Hey, love... It’s been a long time...’

The brunet pulled out a garland from his satchel, placing like a special offering upon the tombstone, as he continued, ‘The world is at peace, no war aside from some minor thugs here and there to deal with. It’s... rather lonely up here without you. I miss you...’

The man pressed a light kiss on the tombstone and added softly, ‘I’ll see you soon...’

From the satchel, he also removed an assortment of strange items, such as the skull of predator bird, different herbs and flowers, a pouch filled with some kind of powder, some wine and fruits, along with a red clay bowl. He checked if he had everything he needed before he began mixing the herbs with the powder in the bowl and grounding everything with a pestle. Once everything was mixed together, he added the flowers and then lit a fire on it. The mixture was far more flammable. It was like he was holding a miniature bonfire in a bowl, he carefully placed it in front of the grave with the fruits and wine, murmuring a prayer under his breath as he dropped the bird skull into the fire.

A loud snap from a dead branch had him jumped in surprise, almost knocking the flaming bowl, if not burning himself by accident.

‘Ah, my apologies, I didn’t mean to scare you. I wasn’t expecting any late night visitor tonight,’ a hooded man said apologetically as he stepped forward under the moonlight. He was dressed completely in black and his face was completely shadowed by his hood.

The brunet stared at the man warily, one hand moving to grip the dagger he had behind him. Judging by the stranger’s average but muscled build, it might be a rough fight for him if he wasn’t too careful. After all, a hooded man at a cemetery in a night like this? He was either a grave robber or a thug looking for grieving victims. He carefully replied, ‘Neither did I.’

‘Well, it is All Hallows’ Eve. People typically preferred to either stay in their house or joined the festival,’ the stranger pointed out as he took out a canteen. ‘A drink?’

‘No thank you,’ the scarred man replied curtly. Like bloody Hell he would accept a drink from someone whose face he could not even see!

‘A shame,’ the stranger said as he took a sip from his canteen. ‘A beautiful night like this should be enjoyed with a nice drink, not attempting to summon Death.’

The hooded man spoke so casually that the scarred man hadn’t even thought much about what the man had uttered until his mind finally caught up with his final words. Brown eyes stared at the stranger in shock, having not expected him to realize what he was doing.

Despite his face still being hidden under the shadow of his hood, one could easily sense the amused smirk on the other’s lips as he said, ‘I am a very good listener, my friend. I have heard of the stories and folklores. If one sought Death’s embrace, wear a cloak dyed in blood and its crimson colour will draw Death’s gaze. Be embraced in its deathly cold hands. Dance and dance, with the keeper of souls, from dusk to dawn. Until life finally breathes its last.’

The stranger slowly approached him, making a light gesture towards the still burning fire, and continued, ‘And that is a small Samhain ritual. Used to draw more spirits towards you or perhaps I should say, one in peculiar you wish to bring towards you. Am I right, Duncan MacReady?’

For some reasons, the scarred man found himself rooted on where he stood as soon as his name left the hooded figure’s mouth. Shivers ran all over his body as the stranger advanced towards him, it almost felt his body was frozen in ice. Duncan flinched when the hooded man lightly traced his old scar, for his touch was like a burn, not from burning heat but from the cold.

‘Tell me. Why do you seek death?’ the stranger asked, Despite his face being so close, MacReady still couldn’t see their face and his voice sounded more distorted. Had he actually managed to summon Death? Or was this just a horrible prank from a mortal man?

Duncan couldn’t reply, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to share his reasons with anybody, whether it was a human being or a supernatural one. Not like anyone would listen to what a grumpy scarred man wanted, they would avoid him the moment he was in vicinity. After all, who would want to know what a grieving widower was thinking or if he was still sane enough to survive each day without his significant other? He was pulled out of his train of thoughts as the stranger took his hand into his and let the other one rest on his lower back, causing him to shiver even more, feeling like he was dunked under a frozen lake and trapped under the ice.

Why was it so cold? His breath was coming out in white mist...

‘Ah, I’m sorry. I forgot how freezing it is tonight,’ the man said casually as if he was by no fault the cause of this unnatural cold. ‘Let’s dance, my friend. A little dance will warm you up in no time.’

MacReady wanted to refuse loudly, with words or even fists, but his body refused to respond to what his mind wanted it to do. Slowly and smoothly, the stranger guided him into a simple dance, just round and round as they went. The wind was filling up the silence with its strange lullaby as the trees creaked and groaned in unison, a music that was nerve-wrecking as it was soothing. Over time, the brunet did feel some warmth returning to his stiffed fingers and the cold slowly peeled off its death grip on him.

‘You know, most people who tried to summon Death never realize how much pain they are causing to those who loved and cared about them,’ the hooded man remarked. His casualness was aggravating Duncan badly.

‘You know nothing about me,’ Duncan hissed out in anger, trying to pull away, but the stranger kept a firm grip on him.

‘Oh, I beg to differ,’ the man whispered close to his ear as they continued to dance. ‘I recall there was once someone who was vibrant with life and would dance with his lover out of happiness.’

At those words, images flashed in the brunet’s mind. The time he had spent with his lover, and the love they had shared. Those bygone days when everything seemed brighter and more colourful until his lover’s death took it all away and rendered his entire world into a gray and grim place.

‘Think not of what you’ve lost, but what you had and still have,’ the stranger whispered, though MacReady was no longer certain if he heard it with his ears or in his mind. ‘You will always have his love for you.’

Tears slowly swelled up in his eyes as he recalled all those loving words his deceased beloved would tell him with a bright smile, filled with a happiness that they both thought was lost to them after so many battles. His gentle kisses pressed over his skin and delicate touches that promised many delightful things.

Ah...

He did not realize how much he was forgetting in his grief.

He lowered his head to rest on the other’s shoulder, feeling slightly drained and filled with something warm in the pit of his stomach. Twirl and twirl they went, locked in a seemingly endless dance. Who was he dancing with again? Why were they still dancing? He felt so exhausted suddenly. Duncan could feel the darkness eating his vision away as strength was leaving him as well.

‘I will always love you, my dearest...’

***

MacReady wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he woke up the next morning. Certainly not lying beside his lover’s grave with the sun shining brightly above him. He slowly sat up, wrapping himself tightly in his red cloak. Wait... This wasn’t his cloak.

He stared down at the coat he was wrapped in. It was a black trench coat with delicate floral patterns in gold along its shoulders. This was...

Brown eyes softened as a faint smile stretched over his lips as he turned to stare at the tombstone, he leaned in to press a kiss on the stone that felt warmer than last night and whispered softly, ‘And I’ll always love you too... Adam...’


End file.
